


The color of sorrow

by amandasaitou



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Megatron can be sentimental, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasaitou/pseuds/amandasaitou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron wonders on what could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The color of sorrow

“THE COLOR OF SORROW” 

I still can remember you, Starscream. Young, bright, beautiful, perfect. I knew you’d be the perfect Decepticon as soon as my eyes set on you, that fateful night. Even before I myself understood what being a Decepticon would entail. If I knew, perhaps, I should’ve saved you, my seeker.

You were the most enticing view one could see, flying there in the skies, being one with them, free as I’d never been, as I’d never be; but it wasn’t exactly envy what possessed me that day. No.

The adoration in your eyes, all for me. The way your delicate wings would subtly move when I was near you, the metallic breath you held then, as if I couldn’t hear the silent intakes of air, a little too excessive for such a strong mech. When all that was gone?

You seemed so alive and full of yourself, but without the hatred and loathe. I was your world, and you were mine, even if I never told you that. 

Now, all we have is this nothing between us, we’re more enemies than anything else, and yet, here we are, leader and his second; wisdom tells me to get rid of you, before you become my end. Certainly you will, someday. 

And that will be the death of you too, dear seeker. Your ambitions do not fit your destiny, not at all. You were made to be much more than a vile Decepticon, can’t you see that? Now I can, and I’m sorry it’s too late to convince you of that.

Do not look at me with your menacing glowing optics; they do not scare me, no, but they tell me that my Starscream is long gone, so long gone…and don’t tell me that my new plan is going to blow, as others have before – I already know that; could you just be with me for a moment, despite everything? My dearest perfect second in command, be with me.

I’m sorry…

I am Megatron, bold and invincible leader of the Decepticons – emotions as these do not fit me. Yet, I ordered you to be here still, standing by my side (a frown of mistrust in your features), just sitting to look at the stars in the sky, so unlike me.

It might be my end indeed, when I caught your hand in mine; you eye me confused, even disturbed. You don’t retreat, though. I could say so many things then, say how much I am sorry for what I’ve done to you, and not done.

“The stars, Starscream. Tonight, they are like this… the color of sorrow.”


End file.
